


南国之子

by minami_bee



Category: Legend of HEI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minami_bee/pseuds/minami_bee
Summary: 无限 x 小黑风息 x 小黑本文小黑为少年形态。





	南国之子

01

这次任务源于风息公园一只刚聚灵而成的小花妖出手伤了凡人，妖灵会馆得知消息如临大敌，生怕是风息不肯服输卷土重来，不过眼下看来，事件似乎相当单纯，并非什么天大的阴谋诡计。他们误以为风息闹事儿纯属偏见使然，但也不得不承认小黑对风息的偏袒实属丧心病狂，哪吒甩着混天绫说散了散了，没意思。小黑则一副气鼓鼓的样子与负责人对峙，说他们不能随便冤枉风息，而风息站在他背后，既不反驳也不支持任何一方，只是笑眯眯的。负责人在小黑直线式的大道理下节节败退，这时风息才横插一杠要求重新签订经营风息公园的分成作为赔偿。小黑坐在他肩头，并不参与属于成年人的交流，会馆发给他的卡和存折甚至都还在无限手里，师父替他管账，他对金钱几乎没有概念。

“你真厉害，小黑。”

他跟着风息穿梭在公园浓翠的绿影之间。神的吐息幻化成风，闪烁的精灵化作花瓣、树叶、枝桠、藤蔓，化作蜂子、蝴蝶、小鸟，妖精天性属于自然。

“风息也很厉害！”

“会馆的妖精很信任你，不是吗？”

“唔，可能是因为师父，”小黑说，“他很有声望的。”

霎时间，风息扑向了他，速度快得简直失去了影子。

小黑对风息毫无防备，因此被撞得两人一起从树枝间跌落到厚实的落叶之中。风息带着他在空中借力转身，彻底当了小黑的人肉垫子。

“你干嘛呀，风息！”

“你就那么喜欢他吗？”

“谁啊？”小黑的头发实在太软，不能像猫一样把草叶一并都抖落下去，正忙不迭地从头上择下花花草草。风息抓住他的手，没有被挡住的独眼看着他，“当然是无限”。

“当然啊？也喜欢风息！还有洛竹、虚怀、天虎，小白和阿根哥，喜欢……”

“喜欢我？”

小黑用手推开他的脸，尾巴圈在风息手腕上：“不喜欢！”

“不喜欢我还要帮我说话吗？”

“随便冤枉妖精是不对的。”

“又在讲道理了，”风息笑着，鼻尖抵着他的鼻尖，脸凑得很近。风息闻起来像是花、树、湿淋淋的草地，让人感觉非常舒服。

“这里简直像是森林一样，”小黑说，“怪不得有新的妖精出生。”

风息一下下顺着他的头发，答道：“会馆给愿意服从和亲近人类的妖精容身之地，我们给喜爱自由的妖精容身之地，要知道并非所有妖精都愿意与人类为伍。”

作为“亲人派”，小黑不想对此发表什么意见，因此只是打了个滚，一路卷着绿植扑进附近的枯叶堆中。风息把他捞出来，给他展示手中的一条黑色项圈。

“送你的小礼物，”风息说，不容置疑地给猫崽戴上了项圈，小金铃声音清脆、羊皮质地柔软，小黑想把它取下来，却发现上面加了咒法禁制甚至无从下手。他不是向人摇尾乞怜的家养宠物，不是失去照拂就难以生存的小动物，他喜欢撒娇，可是讨厌被人烙下印记。

“大坏蛋，”他说，再也不肯看风息了。而风息却不允许他逃开，用手捏住他下巴强迫他转过头来，他压在小黑的背上轻声细语地问，“无限是大好人，风息是大坏蛋？”

“你怎么总和师父比？你们又不一样。”

“怎么不一样？”

“你欺负我，”小猫义正辞严地说，“还是以前的风息更温柔。”

风息笑得眯起眼睛，蓬乱的紫色长发扫在他脸上，他很痒得打了个喷嚏，风息便亲他的耳朵、亲他的额头、亲他的鼻尖，像是成猫舔舐幼崽。小黑仰脸亲在风息嘴唇上，歪着头看他，耳朵一晃一晃。

“无限可不能跟你做这种事，”风息说。

一切都是顺其自然，一切都不必昭之于众，他们遵守妖精天性的、默许的规则。

快乐如果膨胀到了一定限度就会接近于痛苦，更何况猫崽子并没有成熟到能够完全接纳这一切。他已经真的在啜泣了，而风息不留情的奖励——或者说惩罚——却显然并没有要停止的意思，他昏头转向不晓得是该配合好还是拒绝好，因为风息的每个动作都令他能感受近乎毛骨悚然的、流窜至身体每条神经的强烈冲击。风息抱着他，将他的每一滴泪饮下。

“真可爱，”风息说。

“大变态，”小黑说。

“那你是小变态吗？刚才还一副……”

小黑立刻用手捣住了风息的嘴巴。他其实没有受到任何一丁点伤害，只是精疲力竭得好一阵儿动不了。风息总在他迷迷糊糊的时候和他说很严肃的话题，害得他再醒来根本什么都记不得。等他能和对方进行正常交流的时候，风息又总是跟他讲怪话。

“你要是只母猫，这都够你产下五六窝孩子了。”

小黑嘟着嘴，懒洋洋地趴在他胸口答：“都说了不要给我打种了，我又生不来小孩。”

风息在他嘴上亲了一下，“可是我想射给你，你不喜欢吗？”小黑把尾巴甩到风息脸上，不肯和他继续交谈，风息抓住他的尾巴亲了一下，又咬了一口，很怜爱似地把他抱进怀里说，我可以做到你喜欢为止。小黑立刻化成猫型，身体力行告诉他想都别想，爪子威胁地抵在他喉结上。风息也笑着变成黑豹，一缕一缕舔顺他被花粉和树汁黏住而虬结的黑色绒毛，从脑门儿到尾巴尖，小黑咕噜咕噜地窝成团状，很舒服地闭上眼睛。

“睡吧，”风息说，几乎以耳语的声音，“这里才应该是你的家。”

小黑想反驳这不是我的家，可他实在太困也太舒服了，因此只是打了个哈欠，什么都没说。

他在风息的地盘懒懒散散呆了几天，公园里倚绿叠翠风景秀美，同样也信号微弱，他检查着最近的信息，发现五天前——也就是他执行任务那天——的晚上，无限给他派了个任务，他甚至没看到。他站在路边看手机，因为个子小被行人挤来挤去，风息从摊子那边举着条铁板大鱿鱼过来，一只手搂着他肩膀穿过人潮。小黑就着他的手咬了一大口，嘴边粘着酱，含含糊糊地说：“风息，我明天得回去一趟。”

“每次你都是这么说的，”风息说，“然后就消失很久。”

“我是去执行任务呀！”

“我知道，”风息说，“只是你本来没必要做，不是吗？”

“这是我的选择。”

阴影中，他几乎看不见风息的表情。过去的记忆并没有消失，他还记得能力是如何被风息从身体里剥离，那和被徒手掏出内脏几乎没有分别，即使现在想起来也令人有想要呕吐的错觉。他与风息永远不能在价值观上达成一致。他知晓人类的自私，也享受过人类无偿的温柔，他愿意承担均衡者的责任，却不能要求风息跟他做相同的事。

“……你想吃烤羊肉串吗？”风息问，生硬地将话题转开，小黑扑过去搂住他的腰，嗲声嗲气地宣布，“我要吃50串！”

02

听说小黑在风息那儿并不稀奇。小黑虽然经常去各处执行任务，但从来没有和他失去联络，除非他在风息的森林中。报来消息的哪吒很难理解小黑的行径，毕竟“风息不是差点把他给杀了？”。无限不可置否，小黑虽然听话，却也非常固执，他不能逼迫对方做什么。

再见到这位徒弟也并没有过去很久，小黑在收到消息后立刻奔回了他的身边。风息彼时正在会馆处理一些可有可无的工作，小黑一直缠着他回家，说自己要饿死了。无限的小电驴这些年换了三辆，依旧没有升级成为轿车。小黑对此毫无意见，头上顶着五颜六色的奥特曼头盔强烈要求无限再开快点。

“安全驾驶，”无限说。

“可是我真的饿了嘛，”小黑说，“师父，等下外卖点炸鸡好不好？”

“可以。”

“师父最好啦！”

小黑已经不再是幼崽，回家后依旧自然而然坐在他膝盖上，呼呼地吹着碗里的热芝麻糊，把勺子塞到无限手里让他喂。通常对方并不会这么直白地朝他撒娇，不过聚少离多的日子过多了，猫总是比想象中更粘人。无限伸手去挠他下巴，小黑先是瑟缩了一下，随后好像很眷恋那温度似的用软绵绵的脸蛋蹭着他的掌心。

“可以吃了吗？”他问，仰脸去看无限，语气很急迫。无限赏他一个脑瓜嘣，又舀了一勺芝麻糊吹凉去喂他。小黑吃得香甜，最后干脆两只手抱着无限的手操纵他的动作，无限任由他胡闹，倒是也不恼，慢悠悠地问你和风息做什么了？小黑把最后一点舔干净，若无其事地回答说没什么啊。

“我可不记得教过你撒谎。”

“可那小花妖确非风息派去伤人的！”

“没在说这件事。”

“那是指什么？”

小黑试图从他膝上跳下来，无限摁住不允许他离开，小黑是妖精中不可多得的年轻奇材，在近乎于“仙”的凡人面前依旧要落得下风。城市妖精通常已经融入现代时尚，小黑夏日贪凉而穿着宽大短裤，只需要稍微转转视角甚至大腿根也一览无余。无限的手指先是碰上了小黑膝盖上的旧伤……根本猜不到是什么时候留下的，紧接着是上面一块还算新鲜的烧伤，侧面的一条刀疤——以及大腿内侧的红痕。

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”

“师父，你到底在说什么呀！”猫崽子这下彻底不耐烦了，发出嘶嘶声挣扎起来，无限摸了摸他支棱着的耳朵，发现体温比平时还要高。

“老实点，”无限很温柔地说。

几乎不难想象，在龙游，在风息公园，在经年不枯的层层叠翠中，他的小猫是如何与对方在柔软干燥的树窝中发生关系，那白色的发丝间还残留着没能梳理掉的棕褐色小枝杈，裸露出的肢体留着泛红的擦伤。

“痛不痛？”他问，这次小黑像是终于听懂了他的意思，又老实了下来，变成小黑猫一边舔毛一边说：“不痛！风息是个好妖精。”

“你长大了，应该会自己辨别好坏。”

“难道这种事也有好坏之分？风息又没有强迫我。”

无论如何亲近人类、融入人类，妖精也永远不会通行人类社会的道德准则。他一手培养出来的徒弟，珍之又重养育长大的小猫，此刻绿瞳闪闪、牙齿尖锐，依旧显示出妖精的本相。小花妖不是风息的目的，从最开始他的目标就只有一个，而小黑配合他顺利完成。小黑作为被他唆使的共犯，不肯认罪的同谋，依然天真无邪地对着无限亮出毛茸茸的肚皮，寻求年长者无须回报的宠爱。

“你早该出师了。”

“喵？”

“惭愧，人间百年弹指间，是我将你在身边留了太久。”

“师父要赶我走吗？”

“不是赶，是放。”

“那师父要放我去哪儿？”

“你想去的任何地方。”


End file.
